The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar Streptocarpus .times. hybridus known by the varietal name Dolly. The new cultivar is a mutation achieved through irradiation of Marna, formerly named Neptune Blue (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,524).
While the new cultivar is most similar to Marna, Dolly is a miniature form suited for small pots. The color is more closely associated with that of Nicky (U.S. patent application). However, the foliage is slightly broader than Nicky.
The new cultivar was discovered in 1979 in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; and has been asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Floral Company in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.